Romanian Coven
The Romanian Coven is a vampire coven located somewhere in Romania, known as Dacia at the time. They were the original ruling coven until the Volturi came to power and overthrew them, between 400 and 500 AD. It only consists of Vladimir and Stefan after their fall. History At one time, the Romanian Coven was the largest and the ruling coven of the vampire world, gathered by ambitious vampires. Of the twelve original members of the Romanian coven, only Vladimir and Stefan remain. The coven consisted of a guard and subordinates; the majority of the coven though concentrated on physical strength with most of its members being physically imposing vampires. During their rule the coven, as with most vampires at the time, did not bother keeping their existence a secret, willingly letting the people of Romania know they were vampires and warred against the Egyptian Coven. But when the Volturi came to power, the Romanians were usurped after almost a century of warring against each other. When asked about their skin by Renesmee, Vladimir answered that they had sat still for a very long time, playing at being kings. They hadn't realized that they were slowly petrifying. Only when the Volturi attacked their coven did they realize what they had become. The Volturi sent Jane and Alec to attack the Romanian Coven by burning down their castles. Vladimir and Stefan were the only members of the coven to escape. Ever since then, they have harbored resentment towards the Volturi and will do anything to overthrow them, seeming very cold and bloodthirsty. They are not vegetarians. ''Breaking Dawn'' They appear in Breaking Dawn, surprising the Cullen family. They say that they have heard about a 'fight' against the Volturi and tell them that they would be part of the fight no matter what the cause. When the conflict comes to nothing, Vladimir and Stefan are very disappointed as they had hoped to get revenge once and for all. They are pleased, however, to see the Volturi run away in cowardice. But they believe that someday the Volturi may be destroyed once and for all, with their true amibitions revealed to the vampire world. Vladimir and Stefan particularly hate Jane and Alec, and they call them the "witch twins". During the 'fight' with the Volturi, Vladimir also states that Alec owes him many lives, but he will settle for his. While Jacob, Bella and many of the other vampires find them unpleasant, Renesmee finds them fascinating. She has to speak to them aloud because they wouldn't let her touch them. The Romanian Coven is very old and they have a deadly-pale skin, neither one of them have a special ability. Physical appearance Stefan and Vladimir are described as being slight and short, very pale and their skin has the same powdery texture as that of the Volturi, though not as pronounced. They also have dark burgundy eyes because they aren't vegetarians. Stefan's hair is dark and Vladimir's so ashy blond that it looks pale grey. They wear simple black clothes that appear modern but are in reality of a more ancient design. Their voices are so indistinct that a human listening to them might think there is only one speaker. They are said to sound like the Volturi when speaking, as they are as old as them, but do not have a milky film across their eyes which the Volturi are said to have because of their largely sedentary lifestyle. Members *Stefan *Vladimir *Indicatively ten other unnamed vampires, including Stefan and Vladimir's mates, killed by the Volturi during their battles with them. *The coven also had a collection of guards and over 100 recruits in attempt to overthrow the Volturi.